Darkness calling
by Eyebrows3
Summary: Lucy wants to become stronger and meets someone who can help her but Natsu notices something is up. Slowly Lucy is becoming a dark wizard due to her fears of being called weak and having to leave the guild, A Nalu story
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Plue?" A pretty, blonde celestial wizard asked the adorable celestial spirit. The 'dog' replied with a simple nod and danced behind Lucy Heartfilia. She smiled brightly, on her way to Fairy Tail, she is always happy.  
Lucy has been with Fairy Tail for almost two years now, she has become one of the most popular wizards in all of Fiore. She loves the guild, and everyone in it. From the powerful Gildarts to shy Wendy to annoying Happy. They loved her too in return, but not in this case...  
Approaching the guildhall, Lucy's smile grew. She couldn't wait to see Natsu, probably stuffing his face, Gray, probably looking fro his clothes, and Erza, probably eating her cake. She sighed at the familiarities of her friends, she knew them like the back of her hand! Pushing open the doors, Lucy knew that today wasn't like any of the others. Everyone was giving her a glare that could make a lion whimper in fear.  
"u-um, Hey guys!" Lucy said nervously to everyone. Their glares just became colder,she was thoroughly confused.  
Suddenly Natsu was visible among them, he was walking toward her with a warm smile on his face. Oh thank goodness, I was beginning everyone around here was cursed, the relieved mage thought.  
"Hey, what's the big idea? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Lucy asked the powerful, salmon-haired mage.  
"Everyone hates you, what else is new? They've always hated you," Natsu explained with a huge grin. It hit her like a hammer, but he wasn't done.  
"But I hate you more, in fact I want you to leave the guild," he added laughing.  
"N-natsu? w-w-what do you m-mean?"  
His smile disappeared and was replaced with a wicked scowl. Erza and Gray joined him by his side.  
"You are so weak and pathetic, how are you even in this guild?" Erza asked her.  
"Don't forget ugly, I'm tired of seeing your horrible face around here," Gray finished with Erza. Natsu silenced both of them with a wave of his hand. He began to step closer towards the already broken Lucy.  
"Get out, you don't belong with people like us."  
"B-but Natsu! I love this Guild, I love every-."  
"NO!" Natsu interrupted while hitting Lucy, hard across her tear-stricken face. Everyone around them cheered, Cana laughed as she poured a mug of beer over her blonde hair. Lucy was shaking with sobs, Natsu hit her. Natsu hit HER. Soon the guild members around her began to throw food at her. In the distance, Lucy can hear Natsu laughing her pain. This couldn't be real. Soon those laughs turned into yells of her name.  
"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy wake up!" Natsu yelled frantically while shaking the poor girl's shoulders. Her chestnut brown eyes opened to see Natsu sitting on her bed in front of her with a worried look on his face. Lucy dove into his arms and began to break down crying.


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent in the room, besides the sobs echoing off the walls, no one made a sound. Natsu squeezed her protectively, not knowing what else to do. Lucy pulled away after a little while, looking up at Natsu with panic-stricken eyes.  
"Y-your here?! Please, please don't make my leave the guild! I don't want to leave! I need to stay I have no where else to go!" she cried talking quite fast.  
"Woah ,woah, woah, Who told you, you had to leave the guild?!" Natsu yelled, his anger rising.  
Lucy explained her dream to Natsu between sobs, by the time she was finished, Natsu's face couldn't get any more red. When she was done, he grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. His onyx eyes burning with determination, hers brimmed with sadness.  
"That's never gonna happen Luce, you are a strong mage, one of the strongest," He said with a serious tone, the most serious he's ever been.  
Lucy nodded but the insecurity was still there. She wiped her eyes and looked at Natsu again. He was staring at her, he looked like he wanted to hold her. She gave in. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. Natsu obliged and put his arms on her waist, his head rested on Lucy's.  
"Thank you Natsu..." Lucy whispered into his scarf.  
Natsu smiled brightly at her and helped her stand up.  
"Come on, get ready so we can go to the Guild Hall!" He added.  
Lucy laughed at his remark, and shooed him out so she could get dressed.

At the Guild hall everything was the same, as it should be.  
"Hey Popsicle! Get some clothes on!"  
"What did you say Flame Brain?!"  
"You heard me, Stripper!"  
Lucy walked past the fire and ice duo and took a seat some where far away.  
"You finally here Lucy!" Happy yelled.  
This grabbed Natsu's attention and he beckoned everyone to a quiet corner.  
"What is this about Natsu?" Erza whispered fiercely, she didn't get to finish her cake.  
"Lucy had a nightmare..."  
"Well, what was it about Pyro?!"  
Natsu stuck his tongue out a Grey, and explained Lucy's fears through her nightmare.  
"That's horrible!" Wendy said, almost crying herself.  
They all nodded in agreement and tried to come up with a strategy to help Lucy get over her fears.  
Erza was to ask Lucy to help her train to become stronger, making her feel strong herself.  
Grey was to help comfort her, every one could tell she was still shaken up.  
Happy and Wendy and Carla were to make her smile, no matter what.  
Natsu, Natsu was to talk with the Master.  
"Hey, Lucy!" Erza shouted over to the slightly depressed mage. "I was wondering is you wanted to help me train!"  
Lucy shook her head. "You might want to find someone a little stronger, I won't be of much help." The plan backfired.  
Time to go to the big guns...


End file.
